Pearlshipping: El enfermo del amor
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: Debido a que el Mr. Mime de Delia se encuentra enfermo, Ash Ketchum deberá regresar a Sinnoh para conseguir la medicina a pesar de que acaba de regresar. Sin embargo, el joven de Pueblo Paleta aprovechará su estancia en dicha región para pasar tiempo con la mujer de sus sueños: Dawn.


**En Kanto**

Luego de quedar como semifinalista de la Liga Sinnoh y de separarse de sus grandes amigos, Ash Ketchum regresó a su casa en Pueblo Paleta junto a su inseparable Pikachu.- _**Muy bien, amigo. Nuestro caminó por la región Sinnoh llegó a su fin, pero nos esperan muchas más aventuras de ahora en adelante y conocer muchos nuevos Pokémon. ¿Verdad?**_- Su compañero amarillo asiente con la cabeza contento.- **_Extrañaré a Brock y a Dawn (...sobre todo a Dawn...¿Por qué siento esta sensación de vacío?...)_**

Muy feliz por el viaje, quedó muy ansioso por contarle a su madre Delia las aventuras vividas en ese lugar.- _**Hola mamá. Ya regresé.**_- Sin embargo, al entrar a la casa, solo vio un rostro triste, lo que le generó sospechas debido a que esperaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a causa de su regreso.- **_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?_**- Ante esa duda, le terminó explicando la situación mientras lo acompañaba al dormitorio.- _**Esto es lo que ocurre.**_- Ash se quedó totalmente asombrado al ver lo que vio: A Mr. Mime muy pálido y enfermo. Su madre explico la situación.- _**Mimey ha estado muy mal hace días de una enfermedad que no ha sida vacunado. Por ahora se encuentra estable, pero no se le pasará a menos que le dé una medicina especial exclusiva de la región Sinnoh. Buscaba contactarte antes de que tomaras tu viaje de regreso, pero no pude.-**_ El joven, al igual que su Pikachu, quedaron totalmente tristes a todo esto.-_** Hijo. Yo tengo que quedarme ¿No podrías ir a Sinnoh una vez más?-**_ Ante la pregunta, asentó rápidamente con la cabeza.- _**Por supuesto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el boleto del barco dice que es más barato sacar otro si me voy este día... ¡ME TENGO QUE IR AHORA!**_- No pudo quedarse en su hogar mucho tiempo y se tenía que volver por este inconveniente.- _**Aquí tienes la receta. Mucha suerte y cuídate.**_- Después de guardar el papel, le dio las gracias.- _**Lo haré. Cuídense y prometo volver con la medicina. ¡Vamos Pikachu!**_

Rápidamente, Ash salió de Pueblo Paleta y se dirigió al puerto que se dirigía a Sinnoh dentro de media hora. Mientras tanto, estaba leyendo la receta donde aclara que la medicina se encuentra en una pequeña pero importante farmacia de Ciudad Corazonada.- _**Bien amigo. Tendremos que volver a Sinnoh para conseguir lo que queremos. Ojalá tengamos suerte.**_- Pikachu asiente con la cabeza. A pesar de la problemática situación, se lo veía sonriente por una razón en particular.- _**(...Ojalá la vuelva a ver así se me va ese horrible vacío dentro de mí. No puedo creer cómo hace que la extrañe tanto y hace que me lata el corazón...)-**_ Obviamente, se refería a su querida Dawn. Posteriormente, llegó el barco y subieron a bordo.

**En Sinnoh**

Después de otro cansador viaje, Ash pudo regresar a dicha región y, rápidamente después, le hizo saber a su madre que ya había llegado. Sin embargo, le dijo que el viaje de regreso no aparecerá hasta dentro de una semana, pero se quedó un poco más tranquilo al saber que Mr. Mime podrá aguantar ese período de tiempo sin inconvenientes graves. Luego, se puso a explorar los viejos lugares que conoció en todo su viaje pasado, que le trajeron muchos buenos y agradables recuerdos de todas sus aventuras vividas.- **_Que bello es volver aquí. No nos fuimos hace mucho, pero en parte quería regresar ¿No te parece extraño, Pikachu?-_** Cuando vio a su amigo, lo notó cansado y sin energías.- _**Entiendo que estén así. No descansaron nada. ¡Ya sé! Los llevaré a la guardería aquí cerca para que se relajen y jueguen lo que quieran toda esta semana. Las zonas de aquí son seguras así que no habrá de qué preocuparse.**_

La idea de Ash fue bastante buena, ya que todos sus Pokémon se encontraban bastante tensos por los viajes. Afortunadamente, encontró una guardería en donde se les garantizaba un cuidado y diversión asegurada.- _**Cuídense mucho, amigos y nos vemos dentro de una semana.**_- Aunque la fortuna no terminó ahí debido a que, a lo lejos, encontró una silueta que le parecía familiar que también dejaba a sus Pokémon, entre ellos, un Piplup.- **_Ese gorro, ese cabello azul, esa bufanda roja, esa camiseta negra, esa pequeña falda rosa, esas botas a juego ¿Acaso será "mi amor"? ¡DAWN! ¿ERES TÚ?_**- Tras oír ese grito, la chica se dio vuelta para saber de dónde provenía. Resultó ser precisamente Dawn, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a su gran amigo.- _**!Hola Ash!**_- Ambos corrieron para darse un abrazo debido a tanta alegría.

Resultó ser que ella también tuvo mucho que viajar con Zoey y por pedidos de su madre y, al igual que Ash, fue a dejar a sus Pokémon temporalmente para que reciban el descanso que se merecen.- _**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Brock también está aquí? Creí que te habías vuelto a Pueblo Paleta hace poco.**_- Ash le explicó la situación de su regreso, que era que sane el Mr. Mime de Delia.- _**Entiendo. Por suerte no tengo nada que hacer ¿Te molesta si te acompañó?-**_ Se sintió algo sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras al notar su hermosa sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.- _**Me encantaría más de lo que crees. Harías feliz esta semana que tengo para quedarme aquí.**_

Ambos se fueron juntos a la farmacia, pero Ash sentía una enorme sensación de la que Dawn no se ha percatado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_A pedido de un amigo mío en Fanfiction, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una historia amorosa y algo de nivel erótico (un escalón más abajo al del Franticshipping que logré finalizar hace ya unas semanas) sobre el Pearlshipping. Andaba sin ideas y, como gratitud a esta persona, se me ocurrió hacer un fic corto de este estilo sobre esta pareja que, probablemente, llegue a no más de tres capítulos. De paso, me servirá para frecuentar un poco más la escritura. Aviso que quizás en capítulos siguientes quizás haya escenas "fuertes" como en la historia de Crystal y Emerald (probablemente aunque no estoy seguro, pero advierto por si acaso). Están avisados a partir de ahora Espero que todos la disfruten y hay que ver si lo termino antes de que viaje debido a mis vacaciones porque no estaré por un tiempo (no muy diferente a mi actual inactividad) _****_Muchas gracias._**


End file.
